semanticdriftfandomcom-20200213-history
Copyright Help Page
Copyright is a type of intellectual property law. It protects "artistic expression" from being used without the permission of__TOC__ the person who created it. Copyright is distinct from trademark and patent protection, because it covers works of authorship instead of identifying the source of goods or useful inventions. Copyright applies to a creative work as soon as the author fixes it in a non-transitory medium. This means that an article qualifies for copyright protection as soon as you write it. It also means that there is no publishing or registration requirement. A work qualifies for copyright automatically without the need for publication or special effort from the author. Copyright protection applies to literary, dramatic, musical, artistic, and certain other intellectual works. There is a minimal standard for creativity, so even minor edits are eligible for copyright protection. In the internet context, copyright law is governed by the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA) . The DMCA governs copyright issues unique to an internet setting. Owning the copyright to a work means that you have the exclusive ability to do the following: #Distribute the work. #Make derivatives of the work. #Reproduce (copy) the work. #Perform the work. #Display the work. You also have the ability to sell or give these rights way and keep anyone from doing any of these things without your permission. If someone does any of these things without the permission of the copyright owner, then they have infringed the owner's copyright. Your Copyright on Wikia When you contribute to Wikia, you retain the copyright to your edits although you agree to license them under the terms of the CC-BY-SA license. This means that although you are the owner of the copyright, you have given blanket permission to the world at large to reuse, remix, and transform your work as long as you are attributed as the author. Please note that images are not are not automatically released under the CC-BY-SA license. You may find that an outside source is using content from your wiki. This is acceptable under the Creative Commons license as long as they provide proper attribution on every article and link back to your wiki. There's an example of how to provide proper attribution in our Terms of Use here. Infringement If you believe someone has violated your copyright, a good first step is to approach an Admin or similarly situated user on the offending site and explain the attribution requirement to them. Often, the failure to attribute is an oversight and an authority there will fix it by adding attribution. If that does not work, your next step is to send a Takedown Notice. Under the DMCA, copyright infringements are subject to a notice and takedown procedure. This involves sending a notice to the host of the infringing content and informing them of the infringement. When a copyright owner discovers a possible infringement on Wikia, they send a Takedown Notice. As a host for user-generated content, Wikia is obligated to remove any infringing material that we receive notice of. Repeated copyright violations can lead to blocking, the loss of your account, or even the closure of your wiki. If you feel that your copyright is currently being infringed on Wikia, please contact our designated agent under the Digital Millennium Copyright Act: ::Attn: Copyright Agent ::Wikia, Inc. ::500 Third Street ::Suite 405 ::San Francisco, CA 94107 You may email the designated agent via copyright@wikia.com. Please include "Claim of copyright infringement" in the subject of your email. Adding Copyrighted Content to your Wiki Your community may want to include copyrighted material from outside sources on the wiki. This is only allowed under one or more of the following conditions: #Your use of the material will be likely to qualify as a fair use or similar exception. #You have the permission of the copyright holder. #The material you want to use is licensed under a Creative Commons or other open license that permits free reuse. #The material is in the public domain. #You have created the material yourself. If your use of content does not fall under one of these broad categories, it likely infringes someone's copyright. It is therefore against our Terms of Use to submit that material. We recommend using content that has a compatible license or is released to the public domain whenever possible. See also *Learn about *Learn about the process *learn about Licensing on Wikia Further Help & Feedback